


I Found Ariel

by iampotatooo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ariel the mermaid, Failed fluff i guess?, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampotatooo/pseuds/iampotatooo
Summary: When Chanyeol saw Ariel the Mermaid for real.





	

The night was dark but the moonlight was as bright as the sunlight. It shines almost impossibly bright than any other night he had seen . The way it lights up the supposed to be dark part of the day was mesmerizing, always breathtaking. In addition of the sound of the ocean waves crash on the shore or some stone and those cricketing sounds on the back of the mini forest. Chanyeol had always want this moment of life. The peaceful and calm one, not the life full of pressures and all. Now, to think that he got what he needs in his life for abandoning his officemates at the party meters behind from him, he sounds desperate. The party sound and the deeafening loud music inside was just too much for him. So he ran out and had the time of his life here, near the sea, under the moonlight and all alone.

 

Chanyeol heavily sighed as if his heart was being lift up to the heavens and all he wanyed to do was fly high and never look down but that's the last thing he would do. He wanted to enjoy life and he still wanted to experience that.. love. As he closed and opened his eyes for a minute, Chanyeol heard Jongin scream. And that's not his business anymore. 

 

A few good peaceful minutes passed and he thought he's getting too engrossed at the calmness of his escapade that he saw something, someone. He had a glimpse of a red-haired creature swimming under the water and coming up to the surface to catch air. But then his breayh hitched as the beautiful creature had swim down only for him to have a sight of a-- tail. All real and moving, shiny and the looks of it feels slimy. Was that Ariel?

 

He shook his head to throw his hallucinations off but he was surprised at the sight of the creature's face looking up the moon when he took a glance at where the beautiful creature was. Her face so white but not pale, rosy white to be exact that a faint shade of pink was plastered through her cheeks. Her eyelashes that is black as the night, was long and curly. Her lips.. so red he could have kissed it but her tail, its waving to him and pushes down all the beautiful deacription of her in his mind. It's Ariel the Mermaid!

 

Chanyeol did what he think was right, run and run until he forgets that he thought of kissing that thing. He run with looking back simultaneously and unfortunately hit a hard surface that made his world dark. 

 

 

***

 

 

He woke up the next morning in his room at their paid inn. With Jongin dozing off at the couch like he had been knocked out by twelve chickens so hard last night.   
"Yah Jongin! Wake up!"

 

He yelled and threw a pillow at his face but he just got a snort from the tan-skinned man. 

 

"I said wake the fuck up!"

He threw something hard from the bedside table to Jongin and the said guy abruptly stood up.

 

"The hell with you, Park?!"

 

"How did I got here?"

 

Jongin rolled his eyes and went back to his sleep. Murmuring something him carrying the giant way up here. And how heavy he was than he should be.

"Where did you found me?"

 

"Probably under some coconut tree, did you tried to fuck that thing?"

 

"I'm not a madman. But seriously, I think I need to tell you what happened last night."

 

"Hm, the process of how to fuck a tree. Spill."

 

Chanyeol threw a pillow at Jongin again and the man grunts.

"I saw.. Ariel. Ariel the Mermaid!"

 

"Hm, you fortunately saw Sebastian too, how does he look like?" Jongin mockinly replied.

 

"I didn't saw him because mothe eatth probably didn't let me but I bet he's a crab like what the movies had viewed but heeey I really saw Arieeeel!" 

 

"Seriously, you sound like a madman Park. You should stop hanging out with Kim Jongdae every Sunday and watching endless Disney movies."

 

"Am not watching those. He insisted it and I can't complain because the poor guy was brokenhearted!"

 

"Really? How come when he hadn't been in a relationship ever since he was born and he was known as the Best Troll Actor in our department."

 

"Can we stop talking about Jongdae and skip to my Ariel instead?"

 

Jongin rolled his eyes for the eight time - Chanyeol counted - and replied with a 'hmm' that lets Chanyeol narrate what sort of a fairytale had happened to him last night, with Ariel, whoever that was.

 

"So I was having my moment at the seashore last night and appreciating the beauty of nature and then I saw her! Her red hair, her.. her tail! And her pretty face and her red lips and her smooth skin and her-- "

 

"Stop, Park. I knew why you're being like this. Stress, my dear friend. You need rest, a lot of it."

 

Of course, Jongin won't ever believe whoever told him that he just saw a character from a Disney movie he just heard of from his younger sister (okay, Jongin admits, he had watched it one time, only once okay, his sister was stubborn and guaranteed him a whole piece of fried chicken if he watch with her).

"I don't need rest and I have it all for the passed two days here!"

 

Chanyeol slipped out of his bed and walked passed through Jongin who acts too good at being fast asleep. Very well, Jongin.

 

He took a bath and went out to enjoy the last day of their vacation. Chanyeol decided to just forget about last night and remind himself to never tell it to anyone.   
The sun was high and he can say its midday already but the people at the beach was incredibly plenty and they obviously disregards the fact that the heat might burn their skins to its worst. He walks with his sunglasses and hands tugged inside his pockets, perfectly looking all normal who never talks about mermaids and all unreal creature. 

 

As just he passed by groups of people, he saw a familiar looking face, smiling overly brightly than the sun. His Ariel! Without further thinking, he walks towards the latter but abruptly stopped when he realized the latter was a guy and has a pair of perfectly molded legs. Chanyeol knew the last time his sexual orientation was normal but now, its a mess when his heart beats twenty seven faster than his normal. The guy smiles and Chanyeol melts, he felt himself walking again to him and reached the shorter male - as he observed. 

 

"Uhm.. what can I do for you?"  
Ariel said and Chanyeol turned into a goo when he confirmed those face features as his Ariel that he saw last night. Words didn't came out from his mouth first but he managed to mutter atleast something.

 

"A-Ariel.. "

 

Stupid, that's not it!

 

"What?"

 

"Y-You're Ariel.. "

 

The guy chuckled as Chanyeol continued to humiliate himself infront of other people.

 

"You probably saw me wearing my Ariel costume last night."

 

"Y-Yes? But your tail was.. your tail was.. "

 

"Oh! That might be Sebastian!"

 

The last time Chanyeol remembered, Sebastian was a crab without a tail. A crab with no tail, someone hear him please.

 

"It might sound silly but I got myself into a dare and went Ariel-ing last night with my pet, Sebastian."  
A sea lion appeared behind him and Chanyeol stepped back a little. That explains the tail.

 

"Ahh.. I'm just.. You know I sound like an idiot this morning thinking I really saw Ariel the Mermaid and my friend thinks I'm insane!"

 

"Well, I'm sorry then? Who would ever believe in mermaids nowadays anyway? Unless you're a Disney fanatic." He chuckled again amd Chanyeol found it cute despite how sharp his tongue sounds at this rate.

 

"You tricked me with your face, mind you."

 

"My face?" The small male raised a brow and Chanyeol felt the huge urge to kiss that pouting lips.

 

"N-Nothing."

 

"How cute of you, you're blushing. By the way, before I forgot. My name's Baekhyun."

 

He reached out a hand for Chanyeol and he shook it with his own.

 

"Chanyeol.. "

 

"Well, Chanyeol, if you're having a tantrum over the fact that the Ariel you saw wasn't real, maybe I can make it up to you? Call me."

 

Baekhyun hands him his calling card and walks away, waving beautifully at Chanyeol.

 

"I found my Ariel.. And I got his number.. " 

 

Chanyeol muttered to himself and smiles when the thought of shoving his Ariel's number into Jongin's face was worth a toothy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it?


End file.
